Highschool of the Dead: Desolation
by spectre1alpha
Summary: Takashi vanished for 2 years after discovering Rei and Hisashi together, heartbroken and despondent, he disappeared. What if after 2 years of disappearance, he shows up to school a week before the outbreak? What if in his 2 year absence, he became a fully trained Special Forces Soldier? How would things change? Wherever the Reaper walks, Desolation follows. (Rated T for now)


**Summary: Takashi vanished for 2 years after discovering Rei and Hisashi together, heartbroken and despondent, he disappeared. What if after 2 years of disappearance, he shows up to school a week before the outbreak? What if in his 2 year absence, he became a fully trained Special Forces Soldier? How would things change? Follow the adventure of the group as they journey through the apocalypse with the appearance of several unique characters. **

**A/N: Hey everyone, this story will roughly follow the anime episodes and then the manga afterwards, this is purely due to the fact it is easier for me to write based off visual stimulus. It'll probably be 1 chapter per episode (In relation to the anime) and after that it may vary. This story will feature several OC's and an OOC Takashi. Most events will be similar to the main story; some things will differ (obviously) due to Takashi's change. The story will mostly be written in third person with snippets of POV's. Also for story's sake, Takashi is 15 when he left and is 17 when he comes back and Saeko is turning 18 (Just to avoid weird age conflicts etc.). The story will also feature flashbacks to events during Takashi's 2 year break. Also please excuse any wrong Japanese phrases as I'm not Japanese and I'm not very fluent in the language at all. **

**Also this story will feature a lot of military lingo and specific equipment so just google it if you're not sure of specific acronyms or whatever. The first chapter won't delve in Takashi's occupation but the ensuing chapters will explore his new life as an Operator. **

**Main Pairings: Takashi/Saeko, Kohta/Saya (The others will be paired off with OC's however this will be much later in the story.) **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 Years before Outbreak**

"Look Takashi, we were just kids… You don't seriously believe I would have gone ahead with that right?" Rei spoke solemnly. She and Hisashi stood there, looking at the dejected Takashi.  
"But.." Takashi spoke up.  
"But nothing, Hisashi has been here for me when you so carelessly neglected me, I wasn't going to wait around forever for you."  
"Look Takashi its best if you leave" Hisashi added.

The pair almost flinched at the completely downhearted eyes of Takashi when he looked up at them.  
"I...I guess you're right, I don't..I don't know why I thought a pinkie promise meant anything…"  
"Takashi we were kids…"

Takashi gave them a sad smile, one that just couldn't cover the crushing hurt that was enveloping him. He shook his head almost hesitantly, "I wish you both the best" he whispered before turning and sprinting way, as if he could escape the oncoming heartbreak and suffering he knew would follow.

He ran with a heavy emptiness that threatened to overwhelm his very being, looking back at the school, his eyes began to brim with tears. _"I need to disappear, there's nothing for me here."_ He thought depressingly. With shaky hands he dialed a number he thought he'd never use.

"Well?" answered a deep enigmatic voice.  
"I'm in" was all Takashi replied before hanging up and throwing the phone away.

"TAKASHI!"  
He spun around to see Morita running up to him with a book in his hands, face filled with glee. Morita halted to a sudden stop when he saw Takashi standing miserably at the school gate, his eyes a dam of tears on the verge of collapsing.  
"What's wrong Takashi?" he asked anxiously, his mood quickly shifting to one of concern and care for his long-time friend.

"Goodbye Morita-san, you've been a good friend"

With that statement, Takashi left a bewildered and confused Morito standing at the gate, staring at his slowly distancing form. It was the last anyone saw of Takashi for a long time.  
**  
**When Takashi didn't turn up to school the following day, no-one blamed him for it, many of his friends knew what he and Rei shared, but they also felt a guilt as they knew Hisashi and Rei had been going on for quite some time, it only seemed to heighten the betrayal. On the other hand while Rei and Hisashi felt slightly guilty, they were too caught up in each other to really notice anything.

As the days passed into weeks and the weeks into months, Takashi had yet to appear, no-one had heard from him for the entire time and concern was growing. When Morita had brought it up with the school principal, he was simply brushed off, "It's none of your business, now back to class Morita." Taking matters into his own hands, Morita had visited Takashi's house, only to be met by an empty house, void of anything as if no-one had ever lived there, learning absolutely nothing about Takashi's whereabouts, relaying this news to the friends who still cared about Takashi at this point; mainly Saya, who mounted her own investigation, questioning her parents who similarly brushed her off. Despite her continuous and growing complaints, her parents remained adamant on not revealing Takashi's location or his activity. Being the 'genius' she was, she made a mental note in the back of her head, ensuring to follow this up eventually.

The end of the semester came before long and Saya found herself standing in the same spot Takashi always stood in. She sighed, feeling extreme exasperation.  
"Where are you Komuro…"

The question was lost in the wind as was the time that passed before Takashi finally returned.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Takashi stood rigidly at his old spot; it had been 2 years since he had seen Japan but the emotions never really left him. His time away had certainly helped mask and overcome some of the heartache but it was something that would never leave him. He leaned on the railing, his eyes observing the multitude of battle scars that ran along his forearms. He knew his sudden appearance at the school coupled with his extreme change in physique and form would raise questions but it mattered little to him. He was only there to finish his last years of schooling before he could fully embrace the harsh life of a Special Forces Operator.

He mentally ran through his SOP (Standard Operating Procedures), no-one could know who he really was, as far as they were concerned, he was a depressed teenager who had isolated himself due to personal problems. _"Won't get me any friends, but friends aren't what I'm here for" _he thought to himself. The teachers and Principal were vaguely aware of why he disappeared, _"_Official Government Business" he scoffed out loud. He'd have to keep most of his off-duty carry gear hidden: he stashed his MOLLE Assault Pack in his locker, which contained all the gear he'd need on a short notice, as for his personal side-arms, a pair of specially crafted pistols, he'd keep in a shoulder holster under his school jacket. _"As long as nobody gets a visual then it'll be fine, was a pain in the arse getting the permit to carry these around in the first place" _he thought as he patted the weapons affectionately. With his major concerns placated, a quick glance at his watch told him it was nearing class-time.

Sighing tiredly, he pulled away from the railing and began his walk to class, his steps laced with a developed precision not normally found in a high-school teenager. His steps didn't make so much as a squeak as he moved and his posture was in a constant state of readiness, prepared for any situation. It was second nature and he paid no heed to it.

Stopping at the door to his class, he put on his icy façade, because after all, 2 years in the harshest possible conditions and situations forced you to learn not to show emotion, it was weakness.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" Takashi spoke quietly, bowing respectfully at the teacher. Shocked gasps, widened eyes and the intake of breath described the actions of almost every class member. Saya glanced at him furiously, _"Where the hell has he been!? And why does he look so different?" _She thought quickly, analysing and noting all the changes on his body. She couldn't deny the spark of attraction at his built form, his once slender form turned into a well-proportioned and muscled body. He wasn't overly muscly but they were definitely visible, his shirt almost constricting him. Her concern was raised by the numerous scars that littered whatever skin was exposed, "_Hmm, wherever he was must have been dangerous…painful too. What have you been up to Komuro" _She questioned in her mind. She flinched when his cold eyes met hers, they were emotionless, but the deadliness could be seen in them, his look sent ominous shivers down her back. Snapping her head away from him, she huffed indignantly her arrogant nature setting back in, _"It still doesn't excuse the fact he disappeared for 2 years, who does he think he is?" _

In the short moment of turning away from the teacher and moving towards his chair, his eyes took in the faces and reactions of everyone in the room. He had learned to be observant and to note every single detail, because those little details might end up saving your life. Many were staring at him surprised, which was expected, he made short eye contact with Saya, who huffed at him before turning away, _"Same old Takagi" _he mused before running his mind quickly through the other faces.

Rei and Hisashi looked at him, _"Was that worry on their face?"_ Takashi pondered before laughing inwardly, while in retrospect, it was just a teenage heartbreak, it didn't do anything to reduce the pain he felt, he may be older and much more experienced now, but the past is what made him who he is and by hell was he going to forget it. He was above revenge at this point but he still revelled in the fact that they were worried he would do something. Part of him still cared about them both however, Rei and Hisashi had been his longest friends and if it came down to it, he'd probably die for them, as he would for several others. But for now, he still hurt, he wasn't ready to let people back into his life just yet. Morita on the other hand was grinning wildly at him, he seemed genuinely happy to see Takashi again. Allowing the slightest upturn of his lips, barely noticeable, he sat down in the chair next to Morita and focused on the lesson. Old Takashi would have found school boring and unenticing, wiser Takashi knew different. School was knowledge on a platter, knowledge that may one day be necessary to survive.

As the class grew accustomed to Takashi's presence again, they noticed that he barely spoke, in-fact, he barely did anything. He just looked at the board with calculating eyes that seemed to analyse everything in their sight. When people tried to talk to him he looked at them coldly before ignoring them. He was very different from the Takashi they once knew and they weren't sure whether they wanted to know this new one.

Z-Day

A week had passed and Takashi found himself at his old spot again. His new mindset told him that this position didn't offer the greatest tactical advantage in terms of a firefight but what was left of his emotions found sentimental value in that spot. He stared out at the city.

"Thinking of running away again?" asked a feminine voice behind him. He grunted dismissively in reply. Ignoring his attempt at brushing her off, she continued.  
"Why can't you tell me where you went Komuro?" He turned around, eyes piercing into hers.  
"Because Takagi, you might not like the answer" he responded in a deadly tone.  
"You left because of Rei and Hisashi didn't you?" she snapped back. He visibly stiffened before secretly reprimanding himself for his temporary lapse of weakness.  
_"Hit a raw nerve I see" _Saya thought to herself.  
"What does it matter, I left, now I'm back" he almost growled out at her.  
"It matters, because you come back, looking completely different and acting like nothing has changed." She retorted. He flinched when he leaned forward towards her face, stopping inches away, he whispered coldly "Oh I've definitely changed."

With her trademark arrogance, she turned away from him and huffed.  
"Whatever, you can't mope around forever Takashi" she spoke quickly before returning to class.

He chuckled darkly at himself and turned back around to lean on the railing. He figured he should probably return to class but they were going over things he had already studied himself, it was all just recycled knowledge if he had stayed. He had authorisation from higher-ups allowing him to leave at a moment's notice and it was a privilege he used when he deemed necessary. He stared into the horizon; he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughtless stupor when a rattling caught his attention. Peering down at the school gate, he observed with eagle eyes as a sluggish man was pressed up against the gate. The man moved with an eerie slowness that set off Takashi's battlefield senses. He eyed 3 teachers who approached the man. He watched in close scrutiny as the strange man bit down on the teacher's arm without so much as a moment's hesitation. Takashi's hands instinctively felt for the 2 pistols he kept discretely hidden in shoulder holster's inside his school jacket, feeling secure with them there, he quickly refocused on the scene below him. Something big was about to happen and he knew he had to get as much information as possible to determine the best possible course of action.

Takashi flinched in surprise when the bitten gym teacher who had just had mysteriously died from a simple bite wound on the floor suddenly rise again and bit into the female teacher's flesh with a blood lust he thought reserved for people like himself. His blood began to pump faster, adrenaline coursing through his veins as his mind subconsciously prepared for battle. His mind running a million kilometres an hour, he quickly deduced that it was some form of infection. It was something extremely reminiscent of a zombie movie. He assumed it spread through bites and possibly exchange of body fluids but that didn't seem to be the case which was fortunate. It wouldn't be difficult to set up a quarantine zone and send in containment units to clear out infected. What was extremely unfortunate he realised, was that the whole city would be caught unaware and it was about to turn into a shit-storm since there was no military presence in the city.

"Fuck." Was all he said before sprinting back to class, _"I need to get my friends out of here, there's going to be widespread panic if the infection turns out to be a pandemic, I won't be able to take care of a whole school. It's best to save my friends while I can, maybe I can kill something on the way." _He thought to himself, his body was becoming much more active in excitement for the bloodshed he knew was definitely was also aware his plan was restricted to only the present, it didn't have any future goals or backups but that didn't matter right now. He needed to get whoever he could to safety before the carnage begins.

Sliding to a sudden stop at his classroom door, he took a deep breath before kicking it open with the fury of a God, his size and strength allowing the effect he wanted.

"KOMURO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" shouted the furious teacher. Ignoring him, Takashi walked up to the back, where most of what he considered his friends sat.  
"We need to get out of here" he said, voice calm and steady.  
"What are you talking about Komuro, and why do you look so dishevelled?" Saya snapped at him.  
"2 Casualties at the gate, zombie-like infection, I highly advise evacuation" he said with a little more urgency before grabbing Rei and Morita's arms, who were the ones in reach. Everyone frowned at his strange language, Morita simply laughed and looked at him incredulously while Saya turned back around to face the teacher. Rei shook him off and shouted at him "Now wait just a minute! You've been so distant you can't just expec…"  
She never finished as Takashi slammed his fist down on the table in a rare show of emotion. The others gasped as Hisashi stood up and walked to his friend who he had betrayed so long ago.

"You're serious…" he said in recognition  
"Yes"  
"Come on Rei, we need to go" Hisashi said.  
"But…"  
"No, if what Takashi is saying is true…"  
"Follow me to my locker and I'll explain everything on the way." Takashi said as he locked eyes with the pair. Inclining his head slightly at Morita and Saya, he questioned them quickly,  
"So are you two coming?"  
"Count me out Komuro" Saya said stubbornly.  
"Sorry Komuro, me too" replied Morita. Takashi nodded then sprinted out of the room with controlled haste. He knew panic and chaos were about to ensure so he had to maintain control of himself. He began to run to his locker.

"So what happened?" panted Hisashi as he ran alongside Takashi.  
"Possible hostile was being investigated by 3 teachers when he bit one who died on the spot, victim then stood back up and bit another teacher, seems to be some sort of zombie infection." He puffed back, the physical exertion having the least effect on him out of the trio.  
"You don't seriously expect us to believe that" Rei wheezed from behind.  
"I feel like there's going to be a lot of things you're not going to believe by the end of the day Miyamoto" he stated simply.

Stopping at his locker, Takashi procured a large black military pack from inside. The other two looked on with wide eyes as he pulled off his school jacket and his two deadly looking pistols came into view. He threw the jacket to the side before pulling out a bulletproof vest along with combat webbing and quickly donning it. He looked up at the shocked and slightly fearful pair. "Hisashi, go into the Janitor's closet and break the broomstick into a spear." His tone left no room for doubt. It portrayed a controlled calmness despite what he had just claimed to have happened. Hisashi nodded quickly before going off to do his assigned task.

"Takashi…Why do you have two guns and all this equipment?" she whispered breathlessly, as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. She visibly shook when Takashi looked her in the eyes,  
"There's a lot about me you don't know Rei" was all he said as he hefted the MOLLE pack onto his broad back. Hisashi returned with a fashioned spear and handed it to Rei. She accepted it confusedly.

"What do I need this for?"  
"If what Takashi said is true, then we're going to need weapons, which we don't have." Hisashi spoke quickly, looking at Takashi who nodded back in agreement.  
"What about you Hisashi?" She asked worriedly.  
"I may not look it, but I'm a black belt in Karate."  
"I'd advise against close-combat Hisashi, hostiles transfer through physical attack" Takashi warned.

"I can handle myself Takashi"  
"I'm not going to force you but I am letting this warning stand very clear, utmost caution must be enforced when facing whatever this infection is. It's transferred through bites so any close combat should be avoided" he spoke, the certainty in his voice almost forcing Hisashi to change his position and grab a weapon. However he shook his head in stubbornness "I'll be fine Takashi."

Takashi shook his head in disapproval, he had seen other Operators too sure of their own ability fail because they similarly did not approach the situation with the same caution Takashi did. A deafening clang was heard as Takashi whacked out his expandable baton and giving it several customary practice strikes. **(A/N, Check out these things, they're cool as shit, the same baton the Australian and British police use, google it) **

"I thought you said to avoid close-combat, why aren't you using your guns" Hisashi said, a look of anger on his face.  
"I have 5 magazines for my pistols. 1 already loaded in each pistol, 2 in my socks and 1 specially hand-loaded mag in my back pocket, bullets aren't infinite, I'll use it when it's absolutely necessary" Takashi spoke back, voice void of any emotion.  
"Why would you bring only 5 with you?" questioned Rei. _"Oh the naïve and inexperienced" _Takashi proclaimed inwardly before replying "Because if the situation requires more than 5, then 2 pistols isn't going to be enough to remove me from whatever utter fuckery is happening." They raised their eyebrows at his language, something he had developed after spending 2 years with a unique assortment of soldiers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone before handing it to Rei, whose face raised in realisation at what he wanted her to do. She dialled the police number with panicked haste. Her face paled as her lips began to quiver. _"So I'm right, this is an epidemic and the city is probably going to shit right now" _Takashi thought seriously to himself. _"This complicates things, widespread panic with untrained civilians coupled with a police force unprepared to deal with a situation like this means that this is only going to get worse." _

"Attention all students!" a distraught voice blared through the P.A. System. Takashi swore, an announcement would do nothing but set off a panic and chaos throughout the school.  
"Get to the roof" he spoke, tone serious. Hisashi and Rei looked at him confusedly.  
"NOW." Takashi growled, leaving no room for discussion.

The three set off sprinting, extensive panic had set off as the P.A speaker was violently killed behind them and exiting through the classrooms and hallways would be a slaughter. The trio suddenly found their path barred by an infected individual. Hisashi and Rei stopped and stared in horror while Takashi examined the threat. Luckily for the three, there was only one of _them. _The roar of escaping students stampeding through the hallways could be heard behind them.

"Approach with caution, unknown hostile capabilities, stay out of bite range" Takashi stated, eyes analysing the infected man. With a sudden start, the infected man began to move towards them, Takashi stepped forward without a moment's hesitation and delivered a skull-crushing hammer blow onto the infected man's head, a combination of Takashi's immense strength and momentum splitting the man's head open and spraying his brains in a bloody mess over the nearby railing and floor. The other two were shocked at Takashi's actions, while he looked at the body thoughtfully.

"Head blows seem effective, I recommend piercing the brain or delivering high amounts of blunt-force trauma to stop brain function, if those both seem unachievable total removal of the head should be sufficient." Takashi spoke quickly. Hisashi and Rei stared at him completely awed and slightly frightened, this was the first time this week that Takashi had spoken so much and they were concerned about how it was only about how to kill something effectively. Takashi looked at them, as if he read their minds he spoke:

"I could tell you a great deal more about how to permanently kill things" he grinned maniacally, unconcerned about their growing fear of him. Before they could reply, a terrified scream permeated the air. The trio looked out over the railing to see a girl be consumed by a horde of _them_. The school was already overrun. Sticking to his original plan, Takashi ushered them in the direction of the roof; there was no way they were going to escape yet. It would be wiser to find a strategic stronghold and consolidate their position before planning anything.

As they reached the rooftop they looked out at the city. Fires and gunshots littered the city. Absolute anarchy had taken over, that much was evident from what Takashi was seeing. There was no way the military would be able to contain a situation like this, the JSDF wasn't suited to this kind of disaster and the police were ill-equipped to deal with it also. His mind wandered to the whereabouts of his squad as well as their status but he quickly dismissed those thoughts, they would be fine, "_Crazy motherfuckers were born for this, fuck me, I'd be lying if I wasn't excited" _Takashi thought to himself. He turned around to face Rei and Hisashi, missing the sudden blooming of 5 black parachutes over the city.

"Well, situation is officially FUBAR, how lovely." Takashi joked, before realising his company probably had no idea what he was talking about. He quickly snapped his head up when he heard a familiar sound approaching, with a sudden roar, 5 UH-60 Blackhawks passed overhead. Rei's eyes were suddenly filled with hope as she waved her hands in the air, trying to attract the attention of the already distant helicopters.

"HELP US!" she screamed, voice laced with a now dying hope that they would be saved.  
"Don't bother, that's QRF, they've got their orders and it's definitely not to save civilians"  
"QRF?" Hisashi questioned.  
"Quick Reaction Force, not going to bother guessing what their objective is" Takashi replied.  
"Will the military be able to help us?" Rei asked; a trace of hope still in her voice.  
"No"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"

Frustrated with his short responses, Rei's already fragile temperament snapped;  
"What is wrong with you, why can't you just explain things to us, you disappear, come back and all this happens and yet you still haven't changed!" she shouted, anger taking over. Takashi simply looked at her with cold eyes before looking at Hisashi expectantly, waiting for him to take control of his girlfriend. Sighing, Hisashi pulled on Rei, who collapsed into his arms and shouted into his shoulder.  
"Why does this have to happen, why can't things just be the way they were" she sobbed.

Takashi's head snapped to the stairway that lead up to the roof, several of _them_ were approaching, he rubbed his chin in thought, _"So sound is a sense they detect humans by, I'll have to determine whether their other senses are affected to fully be able to understand the threat." _

The sounds of Rei's shouting had attracted an increasingly larger number of _them_, eyeing the Observatory, which had 1 point of entry, he surmised that it would be optimal to barricade the stairway until he could contact for an evac. He turned is head back to Rei and Hisashi;

"Move towards the observatory, I'll take point, stay out of reach and do not get separated from me or you will most definitely die."

The trio set off towards the stairs, Takashi aiming powerful swings at any incoming infected, spraying blood all over the rooftop. His steps were careful and deliberate, constantly positioning himself with his back covered by Rei and Hisashi and the forefront of _them_ always in his view. However his confidence in the pair accompanying quickly faded when Rei was caught by one of _them_ at the base of the stairway.

"Fuck!" He swore before moving to help her, however before he could reach her, Hisashi had recklessly tackled the infected man off Rei, crashing to the ground with a thud. The rash move had put them in a quickly deteriorating situation, he shouted at Rei to assist Hisashi with the infected man while he moved towards _them_ to hold them off. His steel baton clanged loudly against the infected skulls as they approached but he knew he was losing ground. A loud scream from Hisashi pulled his attention from the horde, keeping his front faced towards _them_; he turned around, seeing the infected man biting into Hisashi's arm. Abandoning his efforts to hold _them _at bay, he quickly ran towards the infected man, bringing his combat boot down with an almighty thump as he squashed the infected man's head. Rei was standing there helplessly, her shock at seeing Hisashi bitten combined with her inexperience in combat left her in near comatose conscious state.

"REI, GET UP THOSE STAIRS NOW!" Takashi all but roared at her, the urgency clear in his voice. She snapped out of her daze and ran up the stairs. Picking up Hisashi he rushed up the stairs and placed him down against the railing.

"We need to set up a barricade, Hisashi I know you're in pain but now is not the time to give in to a little pain, man up, grab some tables and chairs and help me block off the stairway." Takashi ordered. Rei looked almost outraged at Takashi's insensitivity towards Hisashi's wounds. Before she could say something Hisashi was already up and helping set up the barricade.

Several minutes passed before the barricade was finally set up, it was crude and had some structural weakness, but it was all they could work with. Hisashi was slumped against the railing with Rei looking over his wound while Takashi had emptied his Assault Pack and Vest and took inventory. He let out a long breath and shook his head. The gear was sufficient to get him out the city and link up with friendly forces but he knew it wouldn't be enough to get a group of survivors or hold up. He made a mental list of what gear he had:  
- 2 Pistols + 5 Magazines  
- Communications Headset and Radio  
- Expandable Baton  
- Kukri Knife  
- 4 Grenades, 1 Frag, 1 Incendiary, 2 Coloured Smoke Grenades  
- First Aid Kit  
- Night Vision and Infrared Goggles  
- Suppressors  
- MRE's and other Miscellaneous items.

A violent cough caught his attention. Hisashi's condition was rapidly deteriorating, Takashi knew this was only going to end in two ways, either he would put down Hisashi now or he would kill him after he turned. His heart clenched when the gravity of the situation hit him. He didn't want to kill his once best friend but he knew he wouldn't have a choice. He picked up his pistol and looked over at the pair.

"Cough…Takashi…Cough, you know what you have to do" Hisashi wretched. Rei's head snapped between the two of them, clueless to what they were talking about. Takashi scrunched his eyes shut and took a deep breath, chambering a round in his pistol and kneeling down towards Hisashi.

With his as much determination as he could muster, Hisashi gave Takashi a firm nod. Takashi gripped his pistol and took aim. Rei gasped and moved to stop Takashi but Hisashi raised his hand to stop her.

"Take care of her for me Takashi" He whispered to Takashi as his last vestiges of strength faded.  
"I promise."

Takashi pulled the trigger.

Hisashi's form slumped to the ground, lifeless. Rei looked almost hysterical and was on the verge of tears. Takashi stood up, his body trembling. Angers rolled through him in waves, the rage was threatening to take over. _"None of this should have happened, this isn't how it's supposed to fucking be. I was supposed to finish school and then fucking go, but no, life just couldn't throw me a bone, and forced me to put a bullet in my once best-friends head with a stupid promise to keep his girlfriend alive, the girl who betrayed me. Fuck. Now I have some fucking bullshit apocalypse to deal with and an untrained teenage girl who is going to mentally break very soon. What a fucking week." _

"Wh..why did you do that!?" Rei screamed at Takashi frantically. Takashi calmed himself with a breath, his emotionless façade back in place. He said with finality:

"Hisashi knew he was going to turn, he didn't want you to see him as one of _them_, he knew it was inevitable so he chose to go, he chose to go on his own terms, I gave him the quick end he desired."  
"Then why don't you shoot me too! I don't want to live like this" she screamed back.  
"Because I made him a warrior's promise and I will see the world burn before I turn back on it. I told him I'd keep you safe and that's exactly what I'm going to fucking do."  
"You, you probably killed him because of what happened all those years ago!" Rei shrieked; her voice despaired. Takashi shook his head in irritation, he growled back at her;  
"Don't think that I'm the same weak, emotional Takashi you once knew, what happened 2 years ago doesn't make a fucking difference when the world is ending now does it? Whatever reasons you think or whatever you feel isn't going to bring him back, he gave his life to protect you, he died with you in his heart and head, every second you spend trying to deliberate or blaming life is dishonouring his sacrifice, he didn't die so you could give up and quit, he wanted you to survive so just fucking live! For him at least…" Emotion had seeped into his voice as he said what he could. "_I'm not a fucking psychologist, I have my own demons to deal with, for fuck sake teenage girls are so melodramatic and stupid." _He thought angrily to himself. Before he could stop himself he continued:

"This may come as a fucking surprise to you, but the world isn't all sunshine anymore, the world is ending and you can't sit around moping about wondering why, all that's left to do is survive. The rest can come later."

**That's all for now folks, the end was a little rushed but other than that R&R and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. Constructive criticism only please, but if you feel like insulting me go ahead, I probably couldn't give two shits. **

**- Spectre **


End file.
